Meeting the Racers
The way the scene for meeting the Racers goes in The Wings Around the World Rally with the whole Moonlighters team. (Yuna and the others arrive at the Wings Around the World pit row.) 9: Well, here we are. Roper: Well, looky who's here. The daughter of Prince Hiro and Princess Luna. Along with her friends. Princess Yuna: Hey. Roper: The famous Princess who saved Canterlot from The Jester. Princess Yuna: That's me. Roper: Miss your home town? Princess Skyla: Uh... Roper: I don't. Just about blocked that memory out of my mind. But you're bringing it right back with that... (sniffs) Oh, man, that nasty Vitamina-stink-a-bunch. (covering himself with his clipboard) Your tent's the last one on the left. Go! Blue Star: (chuckles) Okay. Kraw: If you say so. (Yuna and the others then head for their tent.) Roper: Power wash is on the right! Just saying. 6: (noticing a gray, blue, white and red plane named Bulldog as "Rule, Britannia!" plays) Wow! Bulldog? From the European Cup? The Big Dog! Hey, I saw you do this unbelievable high-G vertical turn. How did you do that? Bulldog: Well, let me tell you. In fact, why don't I tell you all my racing secrets? Princess Yuna: Really? Bulldog: Yes, Really, Princess. Look, I don't know how things work in the backwater from which you hail, matey, but this is still a competition. Every plane for himself, Unless you got a friend to cheer on and any friend of Dusty's a friend of mine! Good luck. Princess Yuna: Thanks. Emerald: What boasting! Thunder Spectrum: I know, At least he's cheerful. Blue Star: I agree. Sunbeam: Me too. He doesn't seem fun at all. Dragonsly: He'll never have manners more often though. Golden Apple: Golly. Snowdrop: Well. We'll catch up with you, Yuna. We're just going to park our planes. Princess Yuna: Alright. (After our heroes park their planes, they and Yuna then come across a female red, orange and yellow plane named Ishani. Yuna gets distracted by her, and runs into some cans.) Princess Yuna: Whoa... Whoa! Ishani: Oh. Dusty Crophopper: (chuckles) Uh... Oh. W-Wait a second. This is, uh, AeroShell 100. I thought I ordered the DT-2380. Wow, I am sorry you had to see that. Ishani: Are you all right? Princess Yuna: Sure. Why I wouldn't I be? And you are Pan-Asian Champion and Mumbai Cup record holder, Ishani. Ishani: Most people call me just "Ishani." Princess Yuna: I'm Princess Yuna. I'm the daughter of Prince Hiro and Princess Luna. Ishani: It's very nice to meet you, Princess Yuna, Dusty has told me a lot about you. (laughs and drives off) Princess Yuna: Nice to meet you, too. (as Ishani drives off in the distance) Look at that propeller. Ooh. (the Ponies notice Dusty staring) Glurt: Some plane's got a crush on that girl plane. Dusty Crophopper: What? No, I don't, guys. Rarity: (gasps) He does! He absolutely does! Sharky: Hey, hey, hey! Knock it off! There will be no teasing like that around me. Bash: How about... Dash: Go meet Ripslinger? Ferdinand: That's right! (They then hear some hip-hop music as they notice Ripslinger on his stand being cleaned by a pitty.) Ripslinger: A little over there. Not so much pressure, okay? Princess Yuna: (getting through the crowd) Oh, excuse me, guys. Pardon me. Carface: Yeah. (notices Yuna and the others) Hey, look who made it! It's the daughter of Princess Luna and her friends. Princess Yuna: Hey. Carface: You know, having you guys here is a nice vehicle-interest story. Small-town farmer and friends make it to the big time. Princess Yuna: Yes, sir. Ripslinger: But tragically crash on takeoff. Princess Yuna: What? Carface: Wings Around the Globe winner, Ripslinger, eulogizes the unknown hayseed and scatters his debris over a cornfield. Ratings will be through the roof! Princess Yuna: Okay. Carface: Good luck. (Yuna and her friends starts to leave.) Carface: Princess Puna! Princess Yuna: What? Rarity: WHAT DID YOU CALL HER?! (Latin music then plays as a green, white and red plane named El Chupacabra appears.) El Chupacabra: ¡Atención, señores y señoritas! The hero of the people has arrived. (laughs) (There is silence as all of the racers watch at El Chupacabra, and crickets are heard.) Jawg: Is's that? El Chupacabra: You have never heard of the great El Chupacabra? (Latin music plays again as the other racers still remain silent. Finally, a green and white plane named Miguel responds.) Miguel: Hey, isn't that that monster that siphons fuel from small vehicles? (That means sucking blood from small animals.) El Chupacabra: No, no, no, it's just a stage name designed to strike fear into the hearts of my opponents. (growls) Princess Yuna: Yeah, he's the indoor racing champion of all Mexico. Bulldog: Indoor racing? El Chupacabra: (spins and whoops) And numero uno recording artist, telenovela star and romance novelist. Bulldog: Did you say El Chupacabra or El Cuckoo-cabra? (Bulldog's crew then laugh. El Chu suddenly appears in front of Bulldog.) El Chupacabra: You make joke? YOU MAKE JOKE?! Very well. You leave me no CHOICE! I swish my cape at you! (turns around to show his cape at Bulldog) You have been shamed! (drives off) Bulldog: I hope I can get over it. Oh! I just did! (Bulldog and his crew then laugh. Yuna and the others then talk to El Chu.) Princess Yuna: Hey, remember when you came on my adventure? El Chupacabra: I am flattered, avión pequeña. You have done many of these long distance rallies, yes? Princess Yuna: No, this is my first one. El Chupacabra: It is my first time, as well! We will have many adventures, you and I. We will laugh, we will cry, we will dance! Princess Yuna: Um... Wow. El Chupacabra: Probably not with each other. Princess Yuna: Of course. El Chupacabra: Mucho gusto, señorita. Mi ya mis amigos están buscando con interés volar contigo. Princess Yuna: (laughs) Hoogi: (pointing to a pink plane parked at the side) Hey, look at that plane! Princess Skyla: Wow! I've never seen a plane like that before. Tigatron: It must be a custom too. Airazor: It almost resembles the Tri-Crusader, but it's colored pink and purple. It has a Silver Diamond on the tail, a third prop, and it looks like the seats are made with high-class fabric. With fancy-smacy stuff. Flain: I wonder who belongs to that plane? : Fancy stuff? High-class fabric? Silver Diamond? There's only two ponies that we know that could afford that... The Dazzlings! Evan: Of course! This plane has them written all over it! Thomas: Cinders and ashes! Having Bulldog being boastful to us was bad. James: But to have the very bait of the CMCs' existence race too... Gordon: Is terrible. Dusty Crophopper: Who are those two? Apple Bloom: Onla' the two meanest and richest fillies that are in our class! Duncan: Where are those 2 anyway? Adagio: Well, well, well. It's the blank flanks! Sweetie Belle: Here they are now. Diamond Tiara: So you entered this race too. Silver Spoon: Why bother? You'd lose anyway. Where's your plane? Scootaloo: Over there. The Tri-Crusader. Diamond Tiara: Is that the blank flanks' plane? Silver Spoon: Yes. They built it. Mucker: Now see here, I built that plane, not them. (Both of the rich fillies' jaws drop.) Diamond Tiara: Are.. Are you a front loader? Mucker: Yes, a railway front loader. Silver Spoon: That's cool, even the fact that you built that plane. Diamond Tiara: So, who's flying the "Tri-Crusader?" Scootaloo: I am. Silver Spoon: So you are. Diamond Tiara: The perfect job for the flightless do-do. (Silver Spoon starts laughing, but Diamond Tiara nudges her.) Who's the dirty crop duster? Thomas: That's our best friend Dusty. Dusty Crophopper. Apple Bloom: Don't call him "Dirty Crop Duster"! Diamond Tiara: So what's Dusty Crop loser doing here? Dusty Crophopper: I happen to be the plane my friends are racing with. Silver Spoon: You're racing?! Diamond Tiara: HA!! That's too rich! A crop duster racing! It's funny enough for us to beat the blank flanks in this race, but it'll be even more funny to beat this crop duster!! Silver Spoon: Yeah! Diamond Tiara: And those narrow gauge engines too! D.T. and S.S.: Bump! Bump! Sugar Lump! Rump! Diamond Tiara: See you later, blank flanks. Silver Spoon: You too, Crop Loser! (both laugh) Scootaloo: I can't believe they did that! Dusty Crophopper: They called me "Crop Loser"! And the "Rump" part in their secret handshake is a bit disturbing. Are those two always like that? Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes